A class AB amplifier is generally used in a system requiring high power and high efficiency. However, when the class AB amplifier is applied to a wide-band application (e.g. the bandwidth is greater than 300 MHz), the amplifier may become unstable due to the parasitic poles from pads. Therefore, the design of the class AB amplifier becomes difficult and power hungry.